


Мармелад

by Skaldy, WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, OOC / Out of Character, Rare Pairings, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skaldy/pseuds/Skaldy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021
Summary: АУ, где Кенма обращает внимание на простодушного и неуклюжего в обычной жизни громилу, который очень любит мармеладных мишек.
Relationships: Aone Takanobu/Kenma Kozume
Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129493
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Haikyuu тексты G-T 2021





	Мармелад

Мармеладные мишки. Сладкие. С разными вкусами, но одной характерной чертой: нужно совсем немного времени, чтобы их разжевать и добраться до кислой середины.

С людьми точно так же.

Когда Хината пригласил его посмотреть отборочные среди команд префектуры Мияги, Кенма даже не предполагал, что будет так занимательно. Многие игроки поражали воображение, выходя за пределы его мысленного счетчика, оценивающего и раскладывающего каждого на части: выносливость в одну кучу, разум в другую, рост в третью и скорость — в четвертую.

Клац. Клац. Клац.

С трибун все выглядело иначе, чем на видео, которые ему показывали раньше. Некоторые игроки притягивали взгляд, выделяясь даже среди сотоварищей. Хината. Кагеяма. Их противники.

Больше всех внимание Кенмы привлек блокирующий из Датеко: суровый безбровый великан, превосходящий его ростом на две головы. Может, больше. Кенме не хотелось высчитывать такую унизительную разницу, но мысленный счетчик уже начал свою безжалостную работу.

Клац. Клац. Клац.

В этом высоком блокирующем примерно метр девяносто, плюс-минус пара сантиметров как погрешность. Кенма любил игры и математику: можно все подсчитать, поставить в четко заданные условия и предсказать ход игры.

Чего Кенма не ожидал, так это неловких шагов вне площадки и початой упаковки с мармеладными мишками в мозолистых руках.

Аоне Таканобу производил какое угодно впечатление, но не любителя сладкого. Большие ладони с огрубевшей от вечных тренировок кожей зарылись в пакет, после чего Кенма увидел, как несколько мишек исчезли в чужом рту. Сахарные крошки остались в уголке губ, словно поддразнивая и маня.

Клац. Клац. Клац.

Мысленный счетчик Кенмы завертелся и начал выплевывать совершенно сумасшедшие идеи. До этого, глядя на высоких противников вроде Льва или Куроо, он не задумывался о том, как их огромные ладони будут смотреться на нем, Козуме Кенме. Он никогда не предполагал, что однажды захочет подчинить себе этого великана.

Заставить скулить и выпрашивать ласку. Управлять его эмоциями.

— Ты видел его? — Хината весело подпрыгивал, едва не светясь от радости. — Аоне-сан как всегда неподражаем! Бум, а потом бам! И мяч летит в сторону противника, хотя блока еще секунду назад там не было!

Кенма словно очнулся от транса, но все еще продолжал смотреть на теперь уже пустующее место, где еще мгновение назад был тот огромный блокирующий.

— Ты хорошо его знаешь? — спросил он, хотя ответ был и так известен: на незнакомцев Хината так ярко не реагировал.

— Не то чтобы очень, — чуть помявшись, выдал друг. — Мы играли несколько матчей, а еще проводили совместные тренировки. Ты знаешь, у них помимо Аоне-сана есть еще огромный связующий, Коганегава! Он недавно начал играть, но уже умеет так много! 

Они вышли из зала и направились к выходу. Трибуны опустели и голоса раздавались громким эхом в пустом здании. Матчи в этот день закончились — по итогам первого дня будут проводиться следующие.

Черно-белая плитка в коридорах напоминала об игре в го. Кенма играл в детстве с дедушкой, пока тот был жив. Гобан был старым и потрескавшимся, но ничуть не утратившим своей функциональности. Мать отнесла его на чердак после смерти деда и благополучно забыла. Кенма тоже.

Аоне Таканобу ждал их у самого выхода. Стоял на нижней ступеньке лестницы. Хината радостно вскрикнул и поклонился в ответ молчаливому приветствию. Кенма почувствовал чужой внимательный взгляд, однако он не напрягал, как можно было ожидать. 

— Это Кенма Козуме, — представил их друг другу Хината. — Связующий из Некомы, токийской школы. Он приехал поболеть за Карасуно.

— Приятно познакомиться, — голос великана оказался под стать внешности, глубокий и низкий. Словно наждаком вдоль хребта, отчего Кенма ощутил пробежавшие по коже мурашки. 

Светлые, почти белые волосы, отсутствие бровей и белесые, в тон волос, ресницы. Кажется, Кенма впервые встретил альбиноса в реальной жизни. Глаза были бледные, светло-голубые. На солнце казалось, будто они с розоватым отблеском. Смотреть было одновременно страшно и завораживающе.

Кенма неловко кивнул, отвечая на приветствие. Он не замечал за собой особого увлечения другими людьми. Некоторых хотелось оставить рядом с собой, как Куроо. Некоторых — сломать и слепить заново, как Льва. Некоторых — подчинить, как Тору. Показать, что он лучше и сильнее. Если не физически (Кенма всегда смотрел на вещи с долей скепсиса и цинизма), то хотя бы морально.

— Вы очень хорошо играли, Аоне-кун, — произнес он. Внимательный взгляд из-под ресниц уловил нужную реакцию. Да, это именно то, что он ждал.

Чуть сбившееся чужое дыхание. Буквально на миг, но этого было достаточно.

Клац. Клац. Клац.

Мысленно Кенма просчитывал десятки вероятностей. Кто бы мог подумать, что у такого великана, любящего сладких мишек, будет столь необычная слабость.

— Благодарю.

Хрипло и тягуче. Будто через силу. Словно Кенма прижимал этого огромного здоровяка к стене и нависал над ним, проводя ладонью по светлым волосам.

Хината ничего не замечал и довольно щебетал что-то о матчах, первогодке Коганегаве и новой быстрой, благодаря которой они смогут побороться завтра на площадке со старшей Датеко. 

Кенма не отводил взгляд, наплевав на приличия. Наплевав на любимую игрушку в приставке. Он сейчас проходил квест куда интереснее. 

— До свидания, Аоне-кун, — голос на один тон ниже и чуть опустить ресницы. Пройти мимо и совсем легко, почти невесомо коснуться руки. — Завтра я буду болеть за вас, как за лучшего блокирующего префектуры.

Хината что-то негодующе завопил позади него, но Кенма не слушал. Хищный оскал удалось скрыть, притвориться равнодушным и ничего не замечающим. Словно он не добирался к сердцевине, вскрывая слой за слоем. 

Аоне свою реакцию скрыть не смог. Сжатые кулаки и сиплый выдох — Кенме хотелось встретиться еще и узнать, насколько беззащитно нутро у этого огромного парня. Неужели каждый, кто хвалил этого здоровяка, мог вертеть им как послушной куклой? Или так сошлись звезды, что именно Кенма заметил эту его особенность?

Он повернулся спиной, чувствуя, как Аоне смотрел ему вслед. Растерянно и недоуменно. Так заманчиво.

Коты никогда не выпускают жертву из своих цепких когтей. Могут дать лишь глотнуть желанной свободы, чтобы тут же сомкнуть челюсти на чужой шее.


End file.
